Forgivable Sins: A Caim Story
by Ropihl
Summary: Caim lays upon the ground after attacking the District of Shining Life, bloody and dying until a young woman finds him. CaimxOC pairing. Spoilers for Drakengard 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Forgivable Sins**

First a little background:

I might have attempted the impossible but I have created a story for Caim, the main hero of Drakengard. Seeing how he cant talk, it is kinda challenging but I think that he should have at least one story about him with an OC.

S'pose I should explain the situation here. I have changed the dates of certain events slightly. The story starts after Caim assaults the District of Shining Life, which in the story happens only 3 years after the end of the war between the Union and Empire not 15 or whatever. I don't want him THAT old in the story lol.

Keep this in mind, this isn't my best work, its just something I thought up out of the blue and quickly did.

Feel free to send me comments or questions. Hope you enjoy it!

**_Blood…_**

**_Pain…_**

**_Regret…_**

**_Betrayal…_**

Words echoed in his mind, words that woke him from his slumber. From where the sound had came he was unsure. For the longest time, the sensation of flying enveloped him and his mind was blank, no worries plagued him as he flew through the recognizable sky. Wind and clouds whipped passed him, his arms outstretched to welcome the familiar.

Suddenly, the illusion faded and the sky was no more. The feeling of falling towards the earth became real and his heart raced as the ground drew near. None were there to catch him as he fell and he tightly closed his eyes…

* * *

The fire within his heart burned savagely within him. His senses, though acute as they were, were dull and all but absent, his body dumb and unresponsive. Painfully, he attempted to open his eyes, to view the world around him but his eyelids stubbornly refused to cooperate. His black and blue armor pressed heavily upon his chest and his lungs struggled to take in air. His limbs also rejected his demand to move and the use of speech he would never again control; his tongue had not formed words in years.

Though his body and senses were deadened with pain, his mind was free to wander. He knew not where he was, where he had fallen but two words rang in his mind: I failed. His attempt to kill the guardian of the District of Shining Life had not been successful and he was met with opposition. Oror, the General of the Knights of the Seal, had been alerted of his activity and stopped him before he had killed the lieutenant. And though he had been victorious at killing the General, the lieutenant had escaped in an act of cowardice, one that could have caused Caim's lip to curl in disgust.

During his attack, he had sustained many wounds and retreated back into the shadows to recover. His injuries, he discovered later, were much more serious than he thought and he was weakened by severe blood loss. As he ran from his pursuers, unable to fight, he collapsed upon the ground where he now lay and luck was in his favor for he had not been found…

His ears picked up the sound of footsteps, soft and light, headed in the direction in which he lay. The sound of a song hung in the air, humming. Caim attempted to move, to reach for his sword. Years of life at war had taught him to never lower your guards and forever protect yourself from even those who appear to be allies. His body rejected his order and whether his weapon was truly at his side, he did not know.

The humming stopped abruptly and a gasp hung in the air as the footsteps ceased to continue. Caim struggled to open his eyes, to defend himself but movement escaped him. The footsteps continued again, slower and more cautious, getting steadily nearer.

_Move, you pathetic body…_he thought. Struggling, his arm stirred slightly, inching along the ground.

"Sir?"

… _A voice, a woman's.._

"Are you well? Do you need help?"

_Help? I've never needed help, not from anyone…_

A hand was placed on his arm, sending a ripple of muscle spasms throughout his limb…

_Don't touch me… I told you, I don't need your help._

…as the woman's hand found his wrist, testing for a pulse. With a beat found, his arm was quickly released and gently placed upon the unforgiving ground.

"I'll be back, wait for me," said the voice and the woman, though Caim could not see, stood and ran off, the sound of her departure silent. So he was left there, alone, was his heart and spirit, his mind broken and shattered.

_**Blood…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Regret…**_

_**Betrayal…**_

* * *

His head was rested upon a pillow, a marvelous feeling. A blanket was draped around his body which, he realized, was absent of his armor. The soft silk of the sheets calmed his mind and he relaxed in bliss. It had been long since he was able to sleep in a bed, calm, without worry, without looking over his shoulder.

"He's pretty cut up."

…_A man's voice_

"Hmm…"

…_The woman_

"How did you find this guy? You didn't just stumble upon him, did you?"

"I told you, I was simply walking outside, gathering seeds and I found him on the ground, nothing more. He was unconscious, as he is now and a pool of blood was around him. I thought him dead but I found a pulse. I couldn't just leave him there with no protection or shelter."

"So you decided to fetch me, who was currently working to support us both and have me bring the poor fellow home."

_**Caim…Caim…**_

A hand was placed on his forehead, the woman's touch and his eyelids flickered in response. The hand recoiled and pulled back, slightly surprised and did not again try to approach.

_That voice…its calling me again,_ Caim thought.

"Ah! Seems like the boy is finally going to wake! Good, good, I'd like him out of my room," the man said.

Caim opened his one eye with much pain. Above him stood the gruff man who had spoken, his blue eyes staring down at him, his face molded into an expression of curiosity and confusion. His clothes, Caim noticed, were filthy and covered in soot, indicating he was a laboring man. His hair, blond, stood like quills on the top of his head and his face was also caked in dirt. His hands were on his hips as he bend over to look at him.

At the man's side sat the woman who had found him. She was young, barely out of her teens and her long brown hair hung down below her shoulders. Her eyes were dark green, much like an emerald and her face held a look of anxiousness. The dress she wore was a simple one, gray and nicely kept thought seemed too large for her small frame.

"Hey, there lad!" said the man, his face a foot or so from his own. Caim turned his cold eye to look at him, drawing them away from the woman. "You alright? My sister here told me she found you out in the field, layin' in a pool of your own blood. Your lucky she's an expert at patchin' people up, thanks to that war or you'd be a goner. Ain't that right, Kina?"

The woman stood from her chair and lightly pushed her brother from over the wounded man. "Crowding over him isn't going to help him recover or get him out of your room any quicker." The man shrugged and left the room, leaving the two alone.

The woman watched him go and turned back to Caim who lay looking about the room, unable to move his head. "I had him place you in his room and his bed," she explained. "We have but two room in our home so Harn will simply have to sleep in the living room till your well." Kina moved from his side and took a cloth in both hands, dipping it into a bowl of water placed on a night stand. She wrung it between her hands and moved back towards the bed, placing it on his forehead, all the while Caim's cool blue eye watching her every move with mounting suspicion. The touch of another's flesh which did not wish to cause him harm against his own was foreign to him, all he had ever known was to kill.

"Are you well enough to tell me your name, warrior?" Kina asked, looking down at him. Caim simply stared back at her, unresponsive, eyes cold. She turned away from him and his icy glance which chilled the blood in her veins, somewhat unease. Kina felt the anxiety and discomfort in the room start to grow as the two sat in silence and she soon stood after a moment and bowed to him.

"If you require anything, simply call for either me or my brother, we will be happy to assist you," she said. She turned and left the room, closing the door slightly behind her.

Caim's one good eye darted around the room, looking about at his surroundings. From the bed he could see his armor, which he knew had been removed, was propped up against a nearby wall. The blood which it had been drenched in before had been washed away. As for his clothes, his shirt had been removed as far as he could tell, and the many cuts he had sustained in his battle were most likely covered in some type of bandage, seeing how the man had mentioned that the girl was some type of physician.

He moved. Forcing his muscles to cooperate, he lifted his body up on his left arm, ignoring the pain that shot through it. He grunted, feeling the sting of his wounds opening, again bleeding profusely. He felt naked without his sword by his side and he strained to locate it.

"Oh, boy!" Harn said stepping into the room. He rushed over to Caim who still struggled to stand and pushed him back into the bed. "You need to stay still, your far from well there lad. Can't get up just yet." Caim's cold blue eye stared through his very being and Harn stepped back out of intimidation. He quickly shook it away and smiled nervously down at him.

He moved over to the end of the bed and placed a small pile of blankets near his guest's feet. "It gets chilly at night, felt you might need something to keep you warm for a bit." Harn glanced up at Caim whose eyes followed his every movement. "Can't speak eh? Kina told me that she asked for your name but you refused to give it. You're speechless because of our gracious generosity, right?" he said with a wide grin, obviously being sarcastic. "Anyway, don't try to move again. You'll hurt yourself and personally, I can't stand the sight of blood. Just stay still, you'll heal soon enough. Were not too terrible hosts are we?"

Harn left the room, leaving Caim alone once again. He lay back under his sheets, deciding that he had been right and even if he had found his sword, he would have been easily overpowered. The thought of him being as weak as he was turned his mood sour and he soon closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep, leaving the numbness behind.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke to the smell of cooking bacon and ham, lifting his head slightly and turning towards the door. In general, food had never interested him and he only ate to keep him alive. But the smell of roasting meat and having not eaten in so long caused him to lean up on his arm and stare in the direction of the smell.

Soon, Kina walked into the room carrying a tray of a meal she had prepared. Her eyes was down as she walked, refusing to look at his face. She silently placed the try on a nightstand close to the bed while saying nothing. She slightly bowed to him and turned to leave, disappearing behind the frame of the door.

Caim did not question. Slowly, he pushed himself up so he sat up in his bed and his back was to the wall. He pulled the tray over to him and placed it in his lap, looking at the contents. Collected together was a slab of ham still simmering, accompanied with a cut orange and several slices of bread.

_Heh…_, he thought. _A feast fit for a prince._

Slowly he ate his meal, taking his sweet time while being careful not to repeatedly open his cuts. His hunger sedated, he stayed sitting up, gazing about the room, taking interest in the setting outside the window.

A meadow surrounded the house, the fields green and lush. It had been a while since had seen such a pristine sight. Where ever he went, carnage and flames followed, the cries of the innocent ringing in his ears. The sun was high in the sky, illuminated the surroundings. He could see that a small farm house though he didn't know if any animals inhabited it. He let his head rest against the wall, gazing at the ceiling, thinking nothing.

His hostess soon returned to retrieve the tray, taking it from his lap. He gazed at her with his eyes soft, as if to give gratitude and appreciate, things that he was unaccustomed to giving. She smiled slightly in return and left the room quickly.

The meal had helped his recovery and kick started his recuperation. As he sat in his room alone and secluded, he was able to renew his strength and within hours, he attempted to stand on his feet. Slowly, he moved the sheets that covered his body away from him and turned in the bed, moving his feet to the ground. Though it was still painful and his chest moved up and down with each breath he took, he was able to put pressure on one foot, then the other. Within seconds of standing up, his strength wore out and he was forced to sit back on the bed, his hands on his knees. He frowned at his own limitation and sat for a long time, unmoving.

Kina was next to check on him. She saw him sitting as he was, shirtless, his hands resting in his lap, his eyes empty and unresponsive as the stared at the ground. Slowly, they moved to look at her face as she stood in the frame of the door, silently wondering. "You shouldn't be up," she said softly, moving towards him. "Will you give me your name now? I feel I've earned the right." she asked, curious and inquisitive.

It was hard for Caim not to smile at the girl's simple request. Her heart was pure, much too pure, one that would have normally caused the warrior's own heart to burn with disgust. His own incapability to give her the reply made his spirit lift and he found it humorous, causing him to smile. Surprisingly, he still knew how to.

"Do you find that amusing, soldier?" she asked. "Why do you refuse to answer me?"

_I have a simple answer to that._

"Do you think our hospitality unbearable so you will not give me your name?" Caim still held his smile, his amusement growing. She flushed red with frustration but refused to give in.

_You deluded girl. How little you know._

"Please," she said, her voice stern now. "I only wish to know what to call you."

Caim looked slowly about the room, scanning for something on which he could write his name. He knew not why he was he had the intention of granting her wish but having another say his name after years of being called the "One-Eyed Man" might give him additional enjoyment. He nodded to a paper that lay nonchalantly on a desk across the room and Kina took the hint, walking to fetch it. She took the quill that sat next to it and handed it to him as he still sat. He took the quill from her grip and calmly wrote the letters of his name: C-A-I-M.

She looked up at him. "Caim," he said, reading the characters. "Why do you not just say it? Are you incapable of speech?" The look in his eyes gave her the answer. "You cannot speak…" She stood looking at him for a moment but she quickly shook the thought away. "Forgive me, I didn't know."

_How could you have?_

"Still, you are in our company and we will treat you with warmth. Perhaps you should keep that paper in order to communicate with us. That is the only way that my brother and I will know what it is you want. Rest while you can and call upon us when you need anything."

Kina turned to leave and the warrior held the paper limply in his hands. She exited the room. Caim shredded the paper.

Two days passed before Caim was able to stand fully and walk around. After taking every meal, he would attempt to get to his feet and when he had again mastered the art, he would walk several steps about his room, resting occasionally. Eventually, he was able to walk without assistance and he began exploring the house and the fields around.

He stepped out of the house for the first time since he had arrived unconscious and broken. His shirt and armor were left abandoned in his current room as he walked out onto the grasses wearing only his old trousers. Kina and Harn had not been in the house and the sun had called him out, paired with his own subdued curiosity.

The farmhouse he had seen before stood alone several hundred yards from the house. A small fence enclosed what he could tell were chickens, clucking in the spring sun. He gazed out slowly, seeing the trees out in the distance.

He walked around the building and stood gawking at the area below. The home had been built on a hill and below lay a village, one desolate and brown. The grass that had occupied the region about stopped abruptly near the foot of the hill, leaving the village an ugly tan color. He could see little movement from the pathetic excuse for homes, the decrepit and rundown buildings.

Caim turned back to the farm and walked unhurried in its direction. The chickens ignored his approach as they pecked at the ground, picking up dry pieces of corn. He peered inside the barn as Kina started towards him, her hands full of feed for the animals.

"Oh," she said in surprise as he suddenly stood in her way. "Good morning Caim." She moved towards him and he stepped out of her way, allowing her through. "I see your well enough to walk now. Good, I'd like to think that I'm a decent physician," said Kina with a slight smile.

_You take too much credit. It was hardly your doing. I'm not that weak._

"In case your wondering," she started, throwing seed at the birds that now crowded around her, "Harn is in the village below. He works for a blacksmith, making weapons for the Knights of the Seal." Caim's mood instantly turned for the worse as the mentioning of the organizations name.

"He hates it," she said suddenly without noticing her guests gloom. "The Knights have caused our suffering here. Down below the village is poor with little to offer. If you had been found by any other around, you would have been left for dead because they would not have had the means in order to save your life or feed you for that matter. My brother and I are lucky and we inherited this small farm from our father who passed away in the late war. He only works there to earn enough money to buy what we need and he hardly have any luxuries but we get along well enough."

Kina paused, stooping to pick up a small chick from the ground who was in danger of being trampled by the bigger adults. Holding out her hand, the young chicken started snatching up the corn.

"The Knights have been trying to get their hands on this small farm and land ever since the end of the conflict between the Union and Empire. This small area is the only place where green grass is allowed to grow and it isn't corrupted by the evils of the Knights. Harn has fought them off countless times with his words, forcing them to leave. I admire his determination to keep the last thing our father left us, but these conflicts have been getting increasingly dangerous and several times, they threatened to imprison and even kill my brother if he did not step down. Keeping this land isn't worth his life."

_Heh, the fool._

She gently placed the chick back on the ground after it had had its fill and tossed the remaining bits along the ground. The gate swung open as she moved through it and closed it behind her, walking along the ground towards the image of the village below with Caim following her.

"I'd hate to think of what would happen if they got this place. It would instantly turn to a dustbowl like the town below and life would cease to exist here. They would cut down all the trees, kill the animals in the forest. I would hate to see our territory turned into what the Knights feel is sanctuary."

Caim turned to look at her from the corner of his eye. Her face was hard with an emotion of sternness in her determination to save her home. He felt her sympathy and they shared a secret hatred for the same organization.

"Come, I'm sure you'd like to cleanse yourself and change your clothes as well as your bandages. I'm sure they're uncomfortable by now." She walked towards the house without looking at him. Caim gazed at the barren landscape below for a moment longer, then turned to follow her into the house.

A hot bath was prepared for him and he stripped down to enjoy the water. He ripped off the dresses that covered his injuries, revealing large cuts and gashes across his body. They stung when they were dipped in water but he ignored the pain and relaxed in silent bliss, his head laying against the side of the tub.

He dressed in her brother's clothes, the pants being slightly too large. He carried the shirt with him as the left the tub and sat again on his bed waiting for Kina to appear with binding.

She soon walked into the room, her arms full of medication and cloth. The majority of his wounds were on his back and arms, places where only a coward would strike. The girl placed her luggage on the nightstand while he watched her with silent eyes. She dabbed an antibiotic on a rag and turned to him, who refused to turn to allow her to treat him.

"You have to let me help you," she said softly. Caim wore a heavy frown.

_I don't need your help._

"If you aren't treated correctly, those cuts will scab over and turn into scars that will be painful in the long run. Trust me, I promise you'll be fine."

There was plenty he could do to resist her. Violence was always the answer. But the girls eyes and expressions were soft, surprisingly calming him. He turned so his back was towards her.

"Thank you…" she said quietly and moved to sit next to him.

Each time the cloth touched his skin, it brought him unbearable pain. The sting of the medicine seeped into his open cuts, killing potential diseases and viruses. He flinched as she cleansed his wounds, clenching his teeth as his deep wounds were sterilized. As gentle as she was trying to be, she could not help but notice his pain and hurried as quickly as she could.

Bandages were placed over his right shoulder and all along his arms, wrapping them up from his wrist to his elbow. She covered his incisions tenderly as she sat facing him, both pairs of eyes following her slim fingers as she smoothed out the cloth. He looked at her behind his brown hair that bent into his eyes, taking in her features.

_**Blood…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Regret…**_

_**Betrayal…**_

These words rang in his ears as he gazed at her, reminding him of the pain he felt inside, the things he had experienced. She had not noticed him looking intently at her and continued her work, finishing quickly. He moved away from when she had concluded and pulled the shirt over his head. Kina smiled warmly at him as he stood gazing at her. She moved to leave as she walked passed him into the kitchen. He did not follow her but stood alone, his mind heavy with thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Harn returned home before nightfall, covered in soot and dirt. He bore a frown that ruffled his brow, his mood bitter. Kina has made a meal which he ate in silence at a table, the remaining two people eating separately in different moves. His sister seemed to understand the situation and avoided speaking to him, letting Harn regain his composer.

"Kina," he called, his voice thick. His sister came to his call and stood before him as he relaxed in a chair. "You're my little sister," he whispered, his eyes closed.

"Yes," she replied. "And you are my brother."

"Are you happy with that fact?" he asked.

"Of course, Harn."

"Its hard, isn't it?" He opened his eyes but didn't look at her, he looked at his hands which he held open in his lap.

"What is?"

"Living. It takes a lot out of you when you have to work for the people who destroyed your family."

"Harn…"

"What can I do? We have to earn a living one way or another. Sometimes, I think hanging onto this piece of dirt around us is more than I can handle."

"Quiet now," said Kina, her attention on his down turned face. "This isn't like you. Your always so carefree and full of life, not depressed and morbid."

"Aye, but being carefree isn't a way to go about living in this hellhole we call our home."

"Come now, I don't like that talk. You know I love my hyper brother, the one that always makes me smile. I'd prefer if you stayed him and stopped reverting back to this man I don't know."

"Is our guest gone? I haven't seen him in a while." Harn looked up and around them, searching for him.

"He's still here and getting steadily better. It might be a while before he will be able to leave by himself."

"I hate to leave you here alone with him. I don't trust him."

"He seems well enough…"

"Well enough? You found him half dead in a pool of blood that we can only assume was his own. Maybe he murdered a complete village and just happened to pass out there?"

Kina smiled. "That doesn't sound very practical. I'm sure he isn't that dangerous."

"Still, you're a woman and he's a man. I don't want anything to happen to you, Kina."

"Harn, I'm not that weak am I? I can fend for myself if I need to. You've taught me some arts in self-defense. Don't think lightly of your own abilities to teach someone."

"Eh, just call it love from a brother. I can't help it."

"Go get some rest, you have to wake early tomorrow morning. You need some sleep."

Harn stood from his seat and stretched his arms out. "Just be careful." He walked passed her and into a separate room, closing the door behind him and undoubtedly falling asleep soon after. Kina washed the dishes that has been used and sat at the table that stood in the kitchen for sometime, simply reading a book she was yet to finish.

Caim returned to his room after hearing the conversation and sat rested in his room, gathering his strength once more, recuperating after receiving care for his injuries. Never had he ever stayed in a home so long, ever since the development of the Knights and destruction of the Union. His radical idea of freeing the Red Dragon had been discarded and many felt that he was not suited to run a kingdom. The Knights stole his throne and he was pushed into exile, unable to claim his seat. Numerous times he had attempted to free Angelus, numerous times he had failed.

_Failure is not an option. You will be free. I promise you that._

* * *

Kina's brother left early in the morning and worked from dawn to dusk, arriving home only to eat a hot meal and sleep, bracing for the next shift. Caim often watched her prepare the meals, having little else to do. A daily "chore" was changing his bandages which often occurred in complete silence while she worked nimbly and smoothly. It calmed his mind when he watched her fingers move with a purpose across his skin and all the while she never once looked up at his face for she knew he would be looking down at her.

"Caim," she had said once, her eyes still locked on to his arm which he held extended out towards her. "Where is your family?" Though she knew that he could reply, she was curious and simply wanted to end the silence between them. Kina looked up at him with her green eyes as he returned the gaze, unresponsive. "I know you can't respond," she said quietly, tightening the cloth around his forearm. "Are they gone?" Again, she looked up at him and he nodded slightly. A shy smile spread across her face. "I guess we have one thing in common."

_Two._

* * *

Another day passed before he started looking for his sword. He knew that Harn has hidden it in concern for the safety of his sister. It had been out of his grip for far too long and anxiety started to eat away at his nerves. He didn't feel complete without the steel in his hand, the blade handed to him before his father was cut down.

He searched the house first, rummaging through goods and closets. Basing his opinions on assumption, Harn would have kept some kind of weapon close at hand in order to defend himself and his sibling.

_Only an idiot would leave his home unprotected by having no weapon,_ Caim thought, slightly shrugging his shoulders. _Heh, soft hearted fools._

He walked to the barn. He searched with such vigor, casting hay bails aside, looking in all corners. It was quickly apparent that his host had intended on him not finding his weapon, hiding it well enough so he could not find it.

_Hmm,_ he thought bitterly, _I wouldn't need my sword to kill either of you._

Resentfully, he marched back towards the house. Kina noticed his agitation, his eyes dark and hard frown, and confronted him. "You shouldn't be so angry," she said, seemingly knowing what he had been looking for. "Its for all our safety. Please just bare with it until you're well enough to leave." Caim glared at her, unwilling to cooperate but unable to communicate his feelings other than his eyes. She flinched under his gaze but remained unwilling to give in. "Follow me, I want to show you something."

He unwillingly obeyed, walking slowly behind her as she led him into the woods, passing the barn, the green meadow. He did not refuse her request to follow, he did not bother.

They came to a path used only by Kina and she walked as she had many times before. She led the way without speaking, her eyes following the path on the ground, her arms and hands swinging with each step she took. Minutes passed, both voices enveloped in silence.

Suddenly she stopped, Caim following her example. He looked up from the road and over her shoulder, glancing at their surroundings. Before them was a clearing, open and wide, the trees about sheltering it from the world. Along the ground were endless flowers of all colors, bright and healthy, smiling up at the sun as it grinned in response. Red and white roses lay nestled between tulips, monte casino asters and blue orchids spread about. Never before had he seen such a beautiful sight.

Kina moved from his side and walked to the edge of the field of flowers. She knelt, picking a violet iris. "This was my favorite spot as a child," she said, turning to face him. "My mother started this secret bed, before she died in the war. She was a maid in the castle of the Royal Family who presided over the Union." Caim lifted his head to her words, gazing at her with curiosity. "She was killed protecting the castle where the Goddess was kept many years ago. I was young then, too small to remember my mother's face clearly but she left me these," she said, turning to face the marvelous sight.

Caim took several steps forward, standing next to the girl's side, keeping his attention focused on the mass of blooms. _Pity,_ he thought, _that she was unfortunate to have been there._

"You seem old enough," Kina started, "that you could have fought in that war." She turned her face to look at him, her green eyes bright. "Have you ever killed a man, Caim?" His smile was his response. "I suppose that was a foolish question, seeing how you were found on the ground covered in blood, sword in hand." She twirled the iris she had picked between her fingers, looking down at it. "I suppose you had a reason, for killing someone…" She trailed off.

They stood at each other's side looking at the flowers, unmoving, thoughts unspoken. The wind moved passed them, brushing the buds by, leaves falling from the branches above, waltzing to the ground. Kina closed her eyes.

"Caim," she whispered. He turned to face her, his one eye looking at her. "No…It's nothing. Never mind. We should go, Harn will be home soon."


	4. Chapter 4

As they marched back to the house, a consideration crossed his mind. She seemed unmoved by the fact that he was unable to respond other than with actions, his voice being sealed. Content with his behavior, she appeared comfortable with his presence, pleased even, having him walk beside her.

_Her brother is gone often, it's unsurprising that she would appreciate company. Hmm…perhaps Furiae felt the same way._ He shook the thought away. He did not enjoy dwelling on dead family members.

They sauntered on the a different path leading home, stepping above roots and between trees. Several times he was forced to wait for her as she climbed over trunks, or when she stopped to quickly admire the scenery. He didn't know why he stopped to wait of her, perhaps he was swallowing his pride and finally admitting that he could accept and become comfortable around other people.

Caim was first to smell the smoke. He quickly lifted his head, turning in the direction of the fumes. Kina who stood near him noticed his immediate change in mood for his whole body stood erect, his arms rigid, eyes sharp. He must look like this in battle, she thought. Then she also smelt the smoke. With a silent agreement without exchanging words or eye contact, they both starting sprinting down the road, running towards their sanctuary.

Kina's eyes widened in horror at the sight before them. Flames, bright orange and red, licked at the green grass about their feet, reaching up into the sun above. The house she had lived in her whole life, one she had been born and raised in, was nothing more than a ball of fire in the distance, burning wildly and free. The barn had already deteriorated into ashes, the chickens she had once raised now lay dead about the field.

"Harn," he heard her whisper and she suddenly pulled away from him, ready to dash for the house in search for her brother. Caim quickly seized her arm in a firm grip, the first time he had ever touched her, and stopped her from her suicidal jog. She threw a look at him and tried to pull away, only causing him to tighten his hold. "Caim, let go of me!" she said, her voice panicked. He simply looked down at her with his blue eye, slowly shaking his head.

She turned to look at the burning building, her arm still held. "Brother," she murmured, gapping at the sight. "He could still be in there." She started to force herself out of his hands, pulling away from him. "I have to help him! Dammit, let me go!"

_This isn't some wild fire or freak act of nature,_ he thought._ Coincidences are never real and its obvious that it was set for a purpose._ She started to twist again under him, her mind set on her brother. He was forced to tighten his grip on her arm because her struggling had become violent and he started to bruise her. _Hold still, dammit, you're only hurting yourself. And what would you be able to do, if I let you go? Get yourself killed?_

She stopped suddenly, calming herself. It took all her strength to hold back her tears, she was utterly convinced that her brother was slowly roasting in the blaze. "I…I'm jumping to conclusions," she said. "I don't even know if he's in there. I have to calm myself, I…I can't do anything if I panic."

_Good._ He released her arm which now was adored in marks because of his hard grip in an attempt to save her life. He looked about them and delicately took hold of her hand, drawing her to the shadow and protection of the trees about them. He set her on the ground and made a hand signal, communicating that she was to stay put. She simply looked up at him with bright emerald eyes, her mind weak, shaken by the sudden occurrences and possible death of her family and was unable to speak. It was clear she wasn't going to move.

He moved away from her, running towards the house swiftly and quietly. Since the moment he saw the house, it was apparent that it had been set with a purpose. And only the Knights of the Seal would have been able to organize such a pathetic attempt to seize valued land from a family of two poor siblings. Weaponless without his sword by his side, he simply ran to inspect the damage and see if Harn had truly been in the house.

It was not long before his accusations were justified. Round a corner came a knight dressed in traditional clothing, sword at his side. Caim quickly ducked and hid in the shadows of the simmering building, his back against the wall. The soldier, who was more boy than man, turned in his direction, walking blissfully unaware of what awaited him. Before he could react, Caim launched himself from the gloom and grabbed his neck, quickly twisted it, and let the body fall to the ground. He unhitched the blade from the corpse's belt and held it in his fist for a moment. He jogged away from the scene, revitalized by the blade he now held in his hands, using the house for cover as he ran about the rubble.

With steel in his hands, Caim was the most dangerous person alive. Though he was confident in his own abilities, he allowed his pride to be pushed away and admitted that his capabilities were cut in half because of the previous wounds he had sustained which had not yet healed completely. The thought of being bested by some new recruits caused him to smile, a grin unpleasant.

The young knight had not been alone, that much was expected. Caim turned about a sharp corner outside the still burning home, holding the blade in his hands, and encountered a small group of five men, all clustered together, huddling over something he could not see. Their backs were facing him, all oblivious to the danger now stalking them. Before he could be spotted, Caim stepped back under the house, peeking to the left, enabling him to see the mass of men.

"Stubbornness will kill ya," he heard one say, lifting his sword and resting it on his shoulder. "You folks have had long enough to pack up and leave. Shoulda listened to us before we had to resort to violence."

"You should know that its not wise to go against the Knights," said another, a smile crossing his lips. "See where it got you? Lying face down in the dirt."

Caim edged around the corner, beginning to slink behind fallen wood that had burnt off the side of the building. He found a spot where he could see between the men and at what they had all crowded before: Harn's broken body.

A third soldier turned to look at the remains of the house. "Thought he had a sibling, a sister, young one." To this news, the four other men lifted their heads and looked at him hungrily. "Shame she's not here, we could have had fun with her. She can't be far and seeing how she's a fugitive after all, she should be treated as one. Should we look for her?" His response was the nod of four of his comrades, lust spilling from their eyes.

"Don't…" The bloody heap on the ground moaned a simple word of defiance, slightly lifting his head to meet them directly. "Don't you touch her."

The first knight who had spoken smiled under his helmet. "Now don't you worry fella, we'll take good care of her. Were very hospitable. She's in good hands." The man kicked Harn in the chest, a hollow sound, one that caused even Caim to feel his pain.

Suddenly, before any could react, the knight's head slid off his shoulders, body falling limply to the ground. The remaining four lifted their eyes from their companion's carcass to meet Caim's stern expression and hardened frown, weapon in hand. He didn't know what drove him to kill the man, perhaps it was the pity he felt for his host who now lay upon the ground, grass about him stained crimson. Perhaps it was his protective nature that caused his blood to boil when they spoke and referred to Kina as a tool to satisfy their urges. Perhaps it was his simple need to kill.

Reasons unknown, he swung at the next closest man whose reaction speed was pathetically slow and was cut down effortlessly. The three stood dumbfounded before him, unable to react, too shocked and bewildered to attack. Their inexperience and pitiable ability to strike back at him caused Caim's lip to curl in disgust and before they realized they stood no chance against the "One-Eyed Man," three lay dead at his feet, two fleeing for their lives into the distance.

He neglected to clean and wipe his blade and left the blood as it was, dripping off the tip of his blade. Harn lay motionless before him as he knelt to inspect his body, lightly turning him so he rested on his back. A muscle twitched in his face and he flicked open a lazy eyelid. He was alive.

"Caim," Harn said, his voice low and muffled, "Kina, where is she?" He nodded passed the tree line, indicated that she was hidden. "She's…well?" Caim nodded slowly. "You were with her…" he said, more to himself than to his savior. "I suppose…I was unfair...with my assumptions. Forgive me…Keep her safe, please…That's all I ask of you." Harn's eyes closed, head went limp. Whether he was dead or no, Caim did not wait to find out. He turned around, stepping over bodies, sword still in hand walking passed the house.

The scream was bloodcurdling, causing his heart to skip a beat. The intensity of the cry, the pitch was something he had thought humanly impossible. He sprinted towards the sound, running as fast as his body would allow, knowing full well whose voice the yell had belonged to.

He ran away from the house in the direction of where Kina had been sitting, hiding and awaiting his return. The spot was empty and vacant as he stopped before the clearing, his chest moving up and down as he breathed heavily, his old wounds taking a toll on him. Looking about him, he followed the tracks on the ground, boots from soldiers which had been there.

He trotted briskly, sword on his shoulder, pursuing the men who had fled with a hostage. His mind raced with thoughts and feelings he did not understand: compassion, sympathy, and the slight twinge of concern for her safety. Confusion enveloped him as he steadily ran, chasing his quarry.

It wasn't long before he caught up to them. The two remaining soldiers stood before three of their comrades, each with a hold of Kina's arms, who stood still and motionless, her eyes blank. She did not look about her, anxious for her brother to come to her rescue, she simply kept her eyes on the ground ahead of her.

"The house will be reduced to nothing more than ashes in less than an hour," said one of the soldiers Caim has failed to kill. "We killed the man before the One-Eyed Man appeared, slaughtering three of our men. We should leave soon, we won't be able to best him with only the five of us."

"…_One-Eyed Man?" _thought Kina.

The commander, one with a bright helmet on his head, looked over the girl who stood immobile, gazing at the ground.

"Whose the girl?" he asked, seemly more passionate than his subordinates.

One of the men turned to her, tightening his grip on her arm. "The man's sister. We found her when we came running back and she put up quite a fight, for a woman. Scratched me pretty good on the cheek here. It was necessary to resort to violence to calm her." Caim saw her eyes flicker for a moment, moving them to the man's face, then to the ground once again. As she moved her face, Caim could see that she had a dark bruise across her face; they had struck her.

"Well," said the commander, noticing her condition, "I'm sure striking her was not the only way to subdue her. The orders stated that the land be seized, something we have done. She will accompany us back to camp and keep her hands tied. Treat her well, she seems like a fragile girl."

The commander turned away from them, starting out towards the road that led into the desolate town below. Kina lifted her head and looked back at the house she has grew up in, the home she had known, the life she would never again see. Her eyes scanned the scenery until they locked onto his as he hid behind the bushes, blood stained sword in hand. The look in which she gave was not one of contempt or hatred, anger or fear. It was one of understanding, silent agreement and the exchange of knowledge that her brother was no more, assumptions forming that he had tried to save his life. She was unable to communicate for one of the knights pushed her along, sweeping her away with the mass of Knights as they hurried to the town.

Caim emerged from the bushes, watching them as they disappeared down the road. He stood, unmoving for a long time, his emotions and thoughts twisting together, mind lost and overwhelmed. He turned away from the road, heading back to house which was now nothing but rubble and soot. Near the simmering wood lay the body of Harn who had perished in the defiance of the Knights and protection of his remaining family.

Drawing upon his military experiences and feelings of honor towards all warriors, Caim silently dug a ditch, a grave for his host. One should be buried near his place of birth, he felt. The sun watched him as it burnt his back, slowly beginning its descend behind the hills. By the time he had finished his makeshift grave, the starts began to glow in the night sky, casting a sad aura on the world under them.

Caim lifted his sword, resting it on his shoulder, a sudden smirk growing on his face. _Think I'd let you go without payment? Heh, your not getting off that easily. Besides, I'd be a horrible guest if I didn't repay my debts to my host. And I believe you'll enjoy what I have in mind. He started down the hill towards the village, walking nonchalantly, carrying his blade in a casual demeanor._


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had risen and fallen three times by the time Caim reached the District of Precious Light. After he had buried Harn, his mind conflicted with his nature. New feeling arouse within him, ones he couldn't understand and his being clashed together with it. He hesitated when he saw Kina being drug away, his cruel individual sparing with his instinct to defend. He entered the town below the sibling's home, slinking about the village, looking for clues as to where the Knights would have taken her. He found a trail leading north, towards another District. Unsure whether she was truly safe, or why he was even embarking to follow her, he halted before large golden gates, looking up at the massive doors.

"You!" came a voice, calling down from a guards post. A knight stood above him, a sword pointed down in his direction. "What business do you have with the District of Precious Light, armed as you are?" Caim grinned.

_Idiotic recruits, do you truly not recognize me?_

"Stay where you are!" called the soldier as he turned away from the railing, sprinting away. Caim, amused by the man's ignorance, obeyed his command, blade in hand, seemingly entertained.

Soon the man reappeared accompanied with several others, all with weapons in their fists, jogging out to meet their guest who still had his feet planted in place. His grin never left his face.

"Welcome-" said a man as he emerged from behind his lesser. His voice was soft and feminine, his appeared matching eerily. His hair was blond and hung down passed his shoulders, a feathered hat sitting upon his head. In his hand he held a staff, and he approached with his head turned towards the ground, hiding his eyes. "to the District of Precious Light. It gives me great honor to greet you, Caim." He bowed low and lifted his head, gazing at his visitor, allowing him to take in his face.

The man's eyes were bland, held no emotion. An emptiness swirled in them, a void black and dark. His face was slim and long, as was his body. "I'm afraid that whatever your plans may be, we must stop you here. If we would have met on friendlier terms, I'm sure that we could have become great companions, but alas, my allegiance is with the Knights of the Seal."

"Lord Yaha," said a soldier who stood behind him, "please, milord, we don't have time for idle talk."

Yaha turned his eyes to the man. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Caim, more commonly known as the "One-Eyed Man", you are wanted for treason and murder, killing General Oror and Hierarch Verdelet, along with countless other men from the District of Shining Life. I'm afraid we cannot let you leave until we have you under arrest or your dead body, either is expectable." Yaha flicked his wrist and the men dispersed as they started to circle him, surrounding him. Caim turned his head to keep them in view of his right eye, watching them intently.

He smirked. _Twenty to one? That seems hardly fair. I'm sure you'll need more than that to best me._

The blond man snapped his fingers once and his inferiors jumped to his call, all launching themselves towards Caim who stood unmoving. With his eyes closed, he thrust down his sword once straight in front of him, releasing a massive blast of energy from his blade that ripped through his attackers fluently.

_Its been too long since I've been able to slaughter so many in one thrust. How pathetic._

The explosion caused a panic in the other men as they watched their friends be torn apart, causing them to run in all directions to reach safety. Few remembered their oaths and attempted to attack the One-Eyed Man, ones that did were killed effortlessly. Caim sprinted after his first victim as he ran from his attacker, plunging his blade into the retreating man's back. He released his weapon from the corpse and targeted another as he scrambled for safety, quickly killing him as well. It wasn't long before the remaining new conscripts realized they stood no match and started trampling one another to reach the sanctuary behind the District's large gates.

Caim looked about him at the bodies that lay idle at his feet. Yaha, unfortunately, was first to withdraw, after giving his order to launch a mass suicide he had snuck back into his keep.

_Coward_, thought Caim. _Wait until you taste the steel of my sword._

Reaching into the pockets of the carcasses of his victims, he searched for a key, a lock pick, something to get him inside the building. His hunt wasn't fruitless for he found a key among the men. He picked it up and walked indolently to the massive doors, locating the lock and inserting his treasure. With one hand, he forced the gates open, walking nonchalantly into the gloom of the temple.

* * *

He walked through the shrine, saunter down hallways killing anyone who stood in his path. There were a variety of adversaries within the Citadel of Light, ranging from archers to magicians to soldiers armed with swords and axes. Years of wartime had taught him how to defend and counter every type of enemy and weapon available, every opponent. None were a match for him, not anymore.

The hallways were brightly lit, torches hanging high up on the walls. He charged through each room, searching for where he thought Kina might be, most likely the jail and places prisoners were kept. He walked nonchalantly without any sign of quickness in his step. They could throw every soldier at him in the stronghold, it wouldn't matter. They would all meet the same end.

If the opportunity had been given, he would have forced a Knight to tell him where hostages were kept, threatening him with his life. But that wasn't an option, seeing how his pact cut short his voice. So he simply massacred any who were unfortunate to have come across him, grinning menacingly.

He slipped passed his pursuers as he reached the jail, stepping into hell. With blade in hand, he peered inside the gaol, switching attitude and becoming overly cautious. As he entered, he realized that all cells were tightly locked and the occupants stared at him in awe and horror. Their faces were shrunken by malnourishment and starvation, clothes tattered and dirty. It was apparent that they were the so dubbed "martyrs" the people the Knights proclaimed were holy and willing to give up their lives in order to keep balance and justice in the world. Caim grunted in disgust as he looked into their dirty souls, knowing full well that they were previous soldiers of the Empire. Would the time had been more permitting, he would have broken into every cell and murdered them all, saving them a fate more cruel but he didn't give them a second thought as he walked down the isles, ignoring all.

Towards the end of the cramped hallway, he found a discrete torture chamber, equipped with chains, whips and other horrible devices. He lifted one drenched in blood and held it in his palm, examining it, a frown on his face. He replaced it where it had been and moved on, passing the gory room.

Opening another door, he entered an area different from the rest. Inside was gloomy and damp with no lighting, open and wide, nothing decorating the middle. Upon the walls, however, were chains holding occupants stationary, still and in pain. He moved into the room, closing the door behind him, sending the whole area into darkness. His eyes adapted quickly and he was able to move through the dimness, glancing up at the faces as they looked down at him.

Upon the walls were both genders though most were male who wore faces of hatred and anger who were obviously dangerous and few were women, young, frightened and moved with anxiety. The men shouted words of treachery at Caim as he walked before them, assuming that he was a Knight of the Seal, ignorant of the blade he carried covered in their blood. The women cringed as he passed, whimpering and cowering.

Towards the ending of the line he found her there, numb and still, regarding nothing. He stopped before her as she hung several feet above him. Her eyes did not move or recognize him. Caim mouthed her name, unable to speak it and cast his sword to the ground, hearing it land with a clang. She still did not respond, her mind broken. Lifting his bloody hands, he placed them on each side of her face, lifting her face to look at his.

Her eyes gained a light as she finally acknowledged him, seeing him for the first time. "Caim," he heard her say. "The One-Eyed man." Suddenly, she frantically broke away from his grip, violently thrashing against the wall. "No!" she yelled, screaming in a high voice. Taken aback, he released her and quickly picked up his sword.

"You," she started, still fighting against her bonds, "you're a monster! You've killed hundreds. You've massacred thousands. The Union, Empire, killed Oror. My brother, you murdered, slaughtered. I, I…" She stopped, exhausting herself, causing bruises on her wrists from the metal chains. Her eyes were full of fear and panic, tears starting to form. Caim could only blink in a slightly abashed manner.

"Go," she whispered, gaining her composure, avoiding eye contact. "I'd rather die here, then see you again." Much to her surprise, Caim reacted without anger or fury but stood before her with a smile resting on his lips, calm yet arrogant. He placed his sword against a wall and lifted his hands, holding them to her face again, forcing her to look him in the eye. Initially, she resisted and forced her eyes closed, refusing to cooperate but it wasn't long until she gave in and opened them, taking in his features. Brown hair bending into his one blue eye, scars about his unyielding face.

_Come now, would a monster truly come to free you?_

Several tears flowed down her face as she gazed at him, lost in thought, his composed smile enveloping her. "I…"She paused, unable to come up with the worlds she wished to say. He dropped her face and lifted his blade, chopping away at the iron chains. He released each one, both on her arms and legs until she collapsed from the wall, falling to her knees, weak from the time she had been bonded.

He knelt to her side as she obtained her self control while panting and staring at the ground. She lifted her head, her dark brown hair falling around her shoulders. He placed a hand on her arm, an act of comfort and sincerity, lifting her off the ground. She moved at his call and stood on her feet at her full height. Caim looked about her, noticing that the clothes she wore were torn and tattered, covered in her own blood, and barely covered her. More bruises darkened her face and arms and it was clear that she wasn't exempt from punishment, her being a woman. If he knew her spirit, he knew that she would have fought back against her captors, earning her a place on the wall among others.

He started moving away from her, walking towards the entrance though she did not follow. She stood, gazing at him for a while, looking passed his shoulders, at the bloody sword he carried, the proud smile in her mind. Caim turned to her when it was apparent she wasn't following and looked her in the eye, seeping deep into the dark green color. Kina stared back at him, tears quickly drying. With a silent nod she briskly walked towards him and both exited the dungeon, ready to face the swarm of soldiers ready to receive them.

* * *

Caim pulled the garb from a dead Knight, the white robe which all soldiers of the Seal wore and tossed it to Kina as she stood by watching. Her dress, which had been slowly deteriorating hardly covered her broken body and both found it appropriate to find something more suiting to wrap her in. She pulled the attire over her head and adjusted it so it fit well, standing still as he watched her. It seemed ironic to him as he examined her that she now wore the bloodstained outfit of her enemy, face innocent and youthful. He smiled, causing her to flush slight red.

"What?" she asked, stepping up to him. He shook his head, still holding his grin, and turned away, mentioning for her to follow closely which she did.

With Kina following his every step, it would be hard for him to engage in combat to his fullest. He couldn't leave her behind, knowing she would be captured and held hostage. It was impossible to lead her into battle with him, knowing that she would only be caught up in enemy attacks and he was certain that the Knights were becoming desperate and killing a woman wouldn't cause them to hesitate.

It was these reasons why he attempted to avoid conflicts and hid in the shadows, running slowly through the halls with her trailing behind him. Several times he was forced to abandon her as he leapt around corners in order to clear their way to continue, killing occupants that stood before him that never put up much resistance.

As he returned, he presented her with a knife still locked within its sheath. She eyed it skeptically at first and looked up at him who forced it into her hands. Both knew that he would not be able to protect her if the moments became dire and she would have to defend herself in any way possible. Carrying a knife would at least give her some type of fortification, should she be captured or cornered.

Though their progress was swift and sly, they moved at a slow pace, one that the Knights could follow. Both rounded a curve, close to the exit as they flew down the stairs, passed the dead bodies and blood splattered walls, broken barrels and dying torches. Caim held his sword close to him at all times, looking over his shoulder occasionally to see if Kina followed.

They both suddenly stopped, placing their feet firmly on the ground. The outlet to the exterior part of the District of Precious Light and the exit of the Citadel of Light lay before them, golden gates shining under the glow of the fires. Before the gate stood the Lieutenant Yaha, calm and collected, staff in hand. He lifted his head to look at them from under his feathered hat, smiling politely.

"You've done quite a bit of damage," he said, waving his hand about a bit. Soldiers poured into the hall, surrounding their superior and wielding their weapons, outnumbering the pair with more than thirty to one. "All for one girl? I never knew that the One-Eyed to be so sentimental, after hearing so many bloody tales about you. But the Goddess was your sister, after all and you were her primary guardian. Perhaps being overprotective is a trait that dies hard." With his comment, Caim frowned heavily and brandished his blade, holding the tip pointed at Yaha's heart.

"Oh?" Yaha said, blinking several times. "You threaten me? I wouldn't if I were in your position." With another movement of his hand, more men appeared from around corners and down corridors, encircling them both. "If you truly care for the woman's safety, then it would do you well to return her. She is nothing that you'd wish to keep, Caim."

"What do you mean?" called Kina, not the least bit intimated by the Knights that now crowded around them. She wore a stern face and glared at Yaha's blank eyes.

"You don't remember?" he responded, lifting his gaze to match hers. "I suppose not, you were unconscious for such a long time, I wouldn't expect you to recall it."

Kina grimaced. "What are you talking about?" Yaha closed his eyes calmly.

"Nothing, dear. Don't worry yourself, it doesn't matter." He turned to face Caim. "But your little intrusion has cost me many men. You are indeed very powerful, but alas, I cannot let you escape. Unfortunately, I must kill you."

His face darkened as he spoke, lifting his hand as he snapped his fingers. From all sides the soldiers attacked, launching themselves at the stationary pair. Caim thrust down with his blade as he had done before, creating a large sphere about them and as the men jumped towards, their bodies disintegrated as they came into contact with the ball of light. As the glow faded, Caim shot into battle, slashing through his enemies with amazing speed, leaving Kina behind and vulnerable. There was no other choice, he could not defend her with his abilities hindered as they were if he focused on protecting her.

_Ironic how this reminds me,_ he thought as he sliced through the mass of Knights, _of protecting Furiae in the castle._ He looked behind him at Kina as she stood bewildered, holding the knife before her in an attempt to warn off attackers though there was little she could do against a trained soldier. As the men saw an opportunity to seize her, Caim sprinted in her direction, cutting through her assailants. Her face paled at large amount of blood but she kept her head and stayed close to his side, becoming vigilant and attempting to not interfere and get caught up in his attacks.

Through his experience and skill, Caim was able to decimate the enemy drastically, trying his best to keep Kina protected at all times while numbering the times he left her side. This hindered him heavily, though for he was unable to strike at Yaha who stood at the other end of the hall, a wide grin on his face, eying the fight. As he focused on defending her, he was incapable of attacking the Knight's leader or a majority of the assailants. He cut them down again and again but still they came, filling into the hall, forcing the two against a wall.

"Well, it seems you've been cornered," Yaha said, staff still in hand as he approached them, his men around him. "Perhaps the stories I've been told about the incredible power of the One-Eyed Man have been exaggerated." Caim scowled in response.

He quickly eyed the surroundings, looking passed the massive piles of dead bodies, searching for a way of escape. Fleeing was a tactic he had never used, linking it to cowardice but should he stay and hold his ground, his objective would be caught up in the fighting, leaving the whole invasion pointless. He spotted a window as the Knights began to close in, archers appearing and taking aim. He quickly grasped her hand and pulled her along, forcing her out of the way of the arrows that whizzed passed their heads, sprinting for the glass.

With Caim in the lead, they jumped into the pane which shattered into hundreds of pieces, the sight of them disappearing from behind the bricks.


	6. Chapter 6

They hid under the green brush, leaves and branches piled up all around them. He held his bloodied left arm at his side, unmoving as his eye darted before him, scanning the area quickly. With the quick jerk of his head, he signaled for her to follow as they jogged in the shadows behind the tree line, searching for a place to camp and rest.

When they had hit the glass, it had splintered, flinging shards in all directions. Caim had taken the brunt of the blow as it filled his arms with splinters. As they had hit the ground, falling a dozen feet, he quickly stood up ignoring the bleeding, looking over to Kina who hurriedly got to her feet and the pair ran. They used the darkness as cover, grateful that the sun had set and the moon smiled down at them generously.

They quickly pulled away from the Citadel, using what they could to hide themselves from the Knights that frantically searched the area for their fugitives. Kina attempted to stop him, stating that his arm needed to be wrapped properly but he coldly ignored her, refused to acknowledge her concern.

After slipping through the shadows for nearly an hour, both decided that the distance was far enough to rest and they collapsed on the ground. Caim thrust his blade into the ground, leaving it standing straight as he leaned back against a tree, eye closed and breathing softly. He was exhausted and ill-tempered but fortunate to have been injured relatively minor with his arm scratched. He sighed heavily.

A thought bothered him. What Yaha had said, mentioning something that Kina could not recall, of her being something that he did not want to waste his time on. What had he meant by that?

A hand rested on his bloodied wrist, causing him to open his eyes and look at Kina's down turned face. She had ripped part of her uniform, creating a dressing which she wrapped about his wounded arm. Caim huffed slightly and pulled away from her, frowning deeply. He didn't feel like accepting help.

Kina's kind demeanor evaporated as she watched him decline her generous offer to assist him. She sat on her ankles, hands on her knees, attempting to make out her feelings into words. "Why?" One blue eye turned to her. "Why ?" Neither knew what she meant by her question, neither bothered to ask the other.

They rested in silence for some time, Kina gazing out at the distance, eyes blank, as Caim took off his shirt to inspect the damage of his arm, flinching as he pulled out broken pieces of glass from his flesh.

"Why did you come to save me?" she finally said, causing him to look from his arm. "You hardly seem the kind of person to care what happens to others." It was apparent that she had heard stories of his actions during the war and he chose to ignore her for he did not even know the answer.

She moved closer to him again, holding out the wrapping she had prepared. He took it and attempted to enfold his arm, covering the wounds. She couldn't help but grin as she watched his pitiable efforts and began to assist him, putting her medical knowledge to use as she relieved him of his burden, tightly encasing his limb.

As she finished, he lifted his arm and flexed several times, testing for serious injury. He stood slowly, retrieving his shirt and slung it over his figure, an awkward silence taking their voices. Caim recovered his sword, hitching it to his side, standing above Kina who had not yet moved, extending a bloody hand towards her. Blinking slightly, she reached up, accepting his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

_We have to move,_ he said with his eyes.

Kina nodded slightly and followed him as he started to jog out into the trees once more, the woman he risked his life to save only several steps behind.

* * *

It was still dark by the time they found the nearest village, a town directly south of the Citadel of Light. Security, as was expected, was tight and Knights hugged every corner, keeping a watch out for their fugitive and her rescuer. Though taking lives was something that Caim did not flinch at, Kina paled every time he was forced to silence a guard. In an attempt to empathize, he concealed themselves in the shadows and numbered the times he was forced to take a life in order for them to slip unnoticed.

Shelter was their main priority. It was simply an impossibility for them to survive in the woods for long without proper housing. Hours after his intrusion, Caim was still exhausted and his bandage around his arm was slowly unraveling, as well as his previous wounds had never been treated added to his discomfort. He would have much rather stayed hidden under the cover of the branches but Kina demanded that they at least rest for a few hours, letting him recuperate and strengthen himself.

Though it was late, an inn was open, calling out to travelers who passed through the District of Precious Light to rest and convalesce after their long trips. Caim, who had stolen the garb from a now deceased knight, hid under a brown cloak, his face and blade hidden. Both knew that the Knight would have informed the residence of their escape and shop owners would be on the look out for suspicious characters. But if worse came to worse, Caim would not hesitate to simply resort to violence.

Kina stepped into the motel first with her escort trailing steps behind. Both approached the counter where an old man sat reading a paper by the light of a fire burning the a hearth, eyes scanning passed the words. As the two drew near, he stood from his spot, placing the paper on the counter and smiled behind his mustache. Kina returned the expression, trying her best to act calm and composed, knowing full well that the man's life was now in her hands.

"Well, good evening lass," said the man without the least bit distrust or doubt. "You are out quite late. Visiting the temple, were ya?"

"Yes, yes of course," she replied, attempting to play the part of a religious woman. "My brother and I would like to rent a room for the night, if that isn't much trouble." The man turned to look behind her, only now noticing Caim who stood with the cloak shielding his face.

"Oh, didn't know you had company," he said, his smile slowly fading as he looked at the hooded man behind her, face turned downwards. "By the way, miss," he started in a low voice so only she could hear, "your brother, is he alright? He seems quite shady."

Kina frowned. "Sir, perhaps you haven't yet mastered the etiquette of speaking to a lady but yes, my brother is well, only shy and preserved. Now, if you would, please register a room for us, we are both rather tired."

Taken aback, the man nodded in response to her sudden mood change and hurriedly found a key to a vacant room upstairs. Kina handed several coins the innkeeper, coins that Caim had taken from a dead soldier's pockets, both walking up the stairs to their assigned room. Even Caim was slightly bewildered by an attitude he had not yet seen from her.

As they entered the room, the first thing he did was lock the door and windows. Keeping both of their faces out of sight was a priority and it was essential for them to keep discreet and appear normal. Kina watched has he marched across the room, closing and locking every skylight, sealing them away from the moon and the stars. Candles were lit to provide lighting and placed on the tables and near the two beds, illuminating the room.

Without a word spoken, Caim sat upon one of the cots and began unraveling his bandages, clinching his teeth at the pain. Kina left the room for only a moment, returning with a bowl of cool water which she presented to him. He accepted it and placed his again-bleeding arm in the liquid, soothing both his ache and mind. As he sat with his arm submerged, all she could do was watch, knowing that he would not accept her help.

After cleaning as properly as he liked, he wrapped up his limb himself with the utmost difficulty. Neither felt comfortable to sleep, aware that outside the walls were the Knights, bent on finding them and putting them both to death for their actions. Caim sat leaning against a wall, sword in hand, eyes closed slightly as Kina sat on one of the beds, watching the flames of the candles flicker bright then dim. Lifting her eyes, she noticed the nodding soldier before her.

"You should get some sleep," she finally said, noticing his exhausted condition. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into hers, loosening the grip on his blade. "You've…done a lot in the past 24 hours. You should get some proper rest."

Knowing full well the dangers of entering a battle field fatigued, Caim willing gave in without much resistance. He slowly approached her and placed his bloodied blade at the side of the bed he claimed, lifting off his cloak and shirt as he lay down atop the covers with the thought in mind that if he should have to retaliate quickly, a layer of blankets would only hinder him. Within minutes, he closed his eyes and mind, slipping away into unrestricted bliss and relaxation.


	7. Chapter 7

With his wellbeing in mind, Kina retrieved a cloth that she dipped into the cool liquid in the bowl, wringing it out and placed it on his forehead. His breathing had started to become labored and quick, a sign that his arm was on the verge of becoming infected. It was evident that he was an amateur at medicines and though she was by far the expert in the field, he had refused to allow her to assist him. Caim coughed faintly, a silent sound, and turned his head quickly, eyes forced closed in sleep.

She lifted his left arm and began to unravel it, taking care not to wake him. His amateur ability to take care of himself was something she smiled at, carefully administering medicine to his cuts as he lay unconscious. Slowly, she accurately applied her medical knowledge to his body, cleansing and soothing.

_How sweet, taking care of your bloodthirsty comrade. You seem to have a kind heart. Heh, how disgusting._

She stopped, turning her head about wildly. A voice rang in her head, light and soft as it suffocated her mind.

_Oh? Frightened? A pleasant reaction, one I expected._

"Who," she started, "who are you? What do you want?"

_There's no need to feel alarmed, my young human child. Your weakness will benefit us both._

As the words ended, Kina's mind emptied, turning to nothing but blackness. Her green eyes lost their glimmer, turning pale and dull. Her head turned downwards and the muscles in her neck became weak. Her mind slipped away from her, leaving her body an empty shell, standing erect without motion.

Seconds passed before life snapped into her again, life that wasn't her own. Slowly, she moved towards the table that sat between the two beds, lifting the cloak Caim had discarded, rummaging through the pockets with a purpose. Her hands found the hilt of a dagger, the one he had handed to her, giving her a means to protect herself. Gripping it tight, she approached her companion's sleeping body, eyes fixed on his exposed chest. She lifted her knife high in the air, she threw her hand down towards him.

_**Blood…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Regret…**_

_**Betrayal…**_

_**Caim!**_

At the calling of his name, he opened his eyes and quickly jumped from the bed and onto the ground. The blade was thrust down into the mattress, sinking deep into the feathers underneath. Moving on instinct, he reached for his blade before facing his opponent, unknowing that Kina now stood holding his would-be killer.

He was unflinching as he finally saw her, her face turned downwards, holding no human soul. Both stood unmoving, waiting for a reaction from the other. She lifted her head slightly, moving her empty eyes to sink into his own.

"_You have quick reactions and keen senses,"_ she said, a voice not her own. _"Undoubtedly abilities given to you from your pact."_ A smile turned up Kina's lips. _"Perhaps I should take his warning of your skills to heart. How uncomforting the thought of being bested by a human."_

_He? _thought Caim.

Kina's body, not her heart, lunged at him with the dagger with surprising speed and he was barely able to counter as it slashed through the air, slightly cutting into his chest, causing a shallow incise to begin bleeding. He moved away from her, blade held before him, defending himself. His mind raced quickly in confusion though he would not allow himself to be beaten. There was little she could do with a dagger the size of the one in her hand but if his guard was let down, his death would be eminent.

It was obvious that her movements were against her will. With the evidence of her now-inhuman speed, it was clear what she had become. A menacing laugh rang in her throat.

"_Come now, human. Fight me! Holding back because I control this girl? You'll die if you don't act!"_ She charged once again towards him, aiming for his heart. He quickly jumped out of the way, and freed his left hand from the handle of his sword, clenching it into a fist and forced his weight down, hitting her hard on the cheek. She instantly went limp under his blow, falling to the ground, letting go a slight scream before she hit the floor. He quickly moved to take the dagger from her clutches, tossing it across the room and pointed his blade towards her as she lay motionless on the ground, untrusting of the body of whose he did not know.

Seconds passed before he turned her over to face the ceiling, blade still brandished. Her face was soft and relaxed, a dark bruise spreading across it but no long possessed. She was her own being once more.

Loud footsteps resonated from outside the door as the innkeeper ran up the stairs. "Oi!" he called, knocking on the wood. "Something wrong in there?" Caim, hitching the blade to his side, uncaring if the old man saw it or not, walked across the room and unlocked the door, swing it open to face the heavy man.

The keeper, seeing Caim's face for the first time, flinched under his aggressive features and single blue eye. "I heard the little miss scream," he said. "Is everything alright in there?"

_Tch, mind your own business, fool._ With that, the door closed in the old man's face, the hinges locked once more.

* * *

It was several more hours before she finally woke. Lifting her head, the first thing she noticed was that was in an upright position, neck sore from being unmoved for so long. She attempted to move her arms but found they were stiff and eerily unresponsive. Her mind was also numb, her head throbbing as she could hear each heartbeat.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked, looking about her. She was soon aware that she had been strapped to a chair, a thin twine of rope wrapped about her thin frame. Attempting to move her arms, she found they were bound tightly, forbidding her to move. Kina frantically looked about her, unsure about her surroundings.

She soon realized that she still sat in the hotel. Anxiously, she tried to remember what had happened, why she now was confined to a chair but could recall nothing, recollecting the few moments she had helped Caim with his wounds before her world went black. Her eyes scanned about the room for the soldier.

She found him sitting by the window, sword hilt held by his right hand near his face, left elbow balanced by his knee. His eyes were closed but a look of confusion and irritation rested on his face. As she started to move about, he looked in her direction, unmoving.

"What…?" she said, perplexed as to why she was in her current position. "What's going on?"

At her words, Caim stood from the floor, carrying the blade with him. With eyes uneasy, she watched as he approached her, sword held tight. He lifted it slightly, resting the point against her neck, lifting her face with it so she would look into his face. Looking about wildly, confused and frightened, he stared into her eyes.

Gradually, he lowered the blade from her skin though never releasing it from his grip. He walked behind her, out of her line of vision and she felt the bind being cut. She quickly moved out of the way, sprinting away from him towards the wall before turning to face him again, face messed by emotion. With eyes closed, Caim hitched the blade to his side and again returned to the window, gazing out at the people below, humans he could never again associate himself with.

Kina remained motionless for minutes, breathing quick and heavy. She had not the slightest clue why she had been strapped to a wooden chair, or why Caim now treated her so cold and threatening. Moments passed before she was able to again regain her composure and addressed him.

"Caim," she said calmly, though her expressions betrayed her demeanor, "what…what happened?" He did not respond, not even granting her a glance. "Caim, answer me. I…I… Everything went black…I couldn't move, I couldn't see. Please…"

He turned his face so his pale white eye faced her, thinking slow.

_Hmm...foolish girl. She doesn't remember…_

Kina glimpsed around her, searching for a means for them to communicate. In an empty wooden dresser, she discovered a parchment and quill and she approached his side, forcing them at him. "If you can't talk, then write it out." Determination was her most prominent expression, brows turned downwards accompanied with a slight frown. A smile appeared on Caim's face, a smile reflecting his amusement of her sweet, pure innocence and ignorance.

So he took the quill from her hand, smile now only memory, and wrote two simple words. He returned the paper to her hands, allowing her to take in the words. _A pact._

"A pact?" she whispered softly. "Me? With a creature? I…I didn't make a pact." Her confusion was not reassuring and Caim gave the contribution of his thoughts with an icy, knowledgeable stare. "Caim, no. I would never."

Though out the night, he had sat and thought on the topic, finding her solution the only one. Blessed with increased speed and strength were the basic advantages of entering a pact, undermining the fact that an exchange of something equally priceless would have to be made. Though apparent as it was, the cost of her unwanted pact, much like the pact his past companion Leonard whose sight had been stolen, had confused him. Could one's sanity and ability to control their own body truly be the sacrifice of a pact?

Although she could not recall the event of actually entering the pact, the creature, whatever it may be, had forcibly imposed the deal upon her, giving her no say in the matter. There was little time that she had ever been left alone, leaving the time she had to find and enter a compromise very little. This fact alone confused Caim, sending the logic had he spent so long on finding into a frenzy of perplexity and chaos.

"Your voice," he heard her say at his side, though her eyes lay fixed on the floorboards, "your voice was the price of a pact, wasn't it?" He returned a slight nod.

She moved away from him slightly, looking heavily on the ground, expecting an answer to come to her, the answer of what she was to do. "What's my pact beast?" she said to the ground in dumbfound numbness, staring at it. Caim didn't respond, the answer escaping his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

She looked down at the ashes that was her home, the only remains of the place she had once grew up in. The soil was charred black, her brother's grave located near the ruins. Caim, standing behind her with his new found blade in his hand, his blade given to him by his late father, had been locked away tightly in the barn and Kina was willing to return it to him.

"I'd hate to think he died for me," she whispered.

_It was inevitable. I'll assume he never trained with a weapon so there was little he could do for either of you._

Kina turned to look at him, a voice ringing in her ears. "Caim…was that you?"

The One-Eyed man stepped forward to her side, avoiding looking her in the face. _Who else?_

"But, I thought you couldn't talk?"

A smile came over him. _I can't._

"Then what is this? Why am I able to hear you?"

_It's a sort of telepathy. People who enter a pact are able to hear each other's voices inside their heads, even at long distances._ He looked at her with his one good eye. _Since you've entered a pact, we're able to communicate._

All the while, she kept her eyes on him, hearing his voice for the first time. "If that works, would I be able to hear what my pact beast is saying also?"

_Perhaps, if they want you to hear them._

She turned away from him, looking again at the rubble. Suddenly, she spotted something and gasped slightly, rushing into the ashes. Caim watched her with curiosity as she knelt and lifted a thing into her hand. She approached him, cradling the object in her cupped hands and lifted her eyes to his.

"This was my mother's," she said, holding the decorated pin in the shape of a thin flower, a small diamond embedded in the middle. "She gave it to me the day before she died."

_Hmm…_

Kina smiled with her eyes closed. "Here," she said, opening the latch and stepping towards him, attaching the hook to the front of his shirt and closing it. "Its hardly equal to the payment I owe you, but that is all I have. I have nothing else to offer."

Caim looked down at it. _I don't need this._

"Just take it, it would mean a lot to me if you kept it." The soldier glanced at her.

…_Alright._

* * *

They descended into the town below. It was a small village with only a hundred residents, mostly the elderly. Though Kina seemed normal and well, unaffected by her pact, Caim kept a close watch on her movements and always kept a hand on the hilt of his sword, knowing full well that her pact-beast wished to do either of them harm. Unaware of his suspicion and concern for their safety, she followed him slowly into the abode, unwilling to meet the people she had known her whole life.

Both had grown used to the fact that his voice had been subdued and they spoke few words. The girl, inexperienced, was unable to speak using her telepathic powers and simply used words while the man used the only form of communication he could.

They reached the village, entering unnoticed and unhindered. Few people walked in the barren streets and paid them little mind, ignoring the couple. Kina, with the little money she had found in the barn in a safety box, purchased a simple dress for her to wear, changing out of the bloodstained knight's uniform. They rented another room in a nearby inn for the night, giving them both time to rest.

Kina sat with at a chair facing a mirror on a dresser as Caim stood by the window, leaning his shoulder against the wall. "I've never asked you, why you were in the forest hurt as you were," she said, turning to him.

_I hardly think its appropriate for a woman like you to know._

"I'm curious. I've never seen a man so badly injured, not even during the war. What in the world did you do?"

_Rebelled._

"Against the Knights I'll assume."

_You assume correct._

"…I heard about you during the war. The Knights spoke of you as the One-Eyed man. They said you were terribly strong and you carried the weight of the world on your shoulders…You've killed many people."

_It couldn't be helped. The soldiers of the Empire were corrupted and their minds broken. Killing them would be the most generous option._

"Why did you attack the Knights?"

Caim turned his head. In his mind, he could only assume that she had not heard that he was once the former ruler of the kingdom she lived in and leader of the Union military.

_I told you, don't worry about it. Its not your concern._

She couldn't argue with his sternness and turned again to face the mirror. "You should get some rest," she said to his reflection that stood motionless. "You haven't slept since the night we escaped. Aren't you tired?"

_Rest is for the weak._

Kina smiled slightly. "Weak or not, everyone has to sleep. I'll be fine by myself for a few hours, it will give me time to think."

It wasn't her he was worried about.

None the less, he took her advice and lay down in one of the beds, resting his mind and body who had been moving for several days with no end. The sleep was restless and he constantly moved during the night, turning and twisting in dreams and would be nightmares if his mind had been innocent. Suddenly, he shot up from the cot, forehead wet with sweat, thinking he had heard yells and cries for help but it had only been a dream. He looked about himself.

She was not there. The room was bare and the girl absent, causing him to instantly move for his weapon.

An eruption of screams and fire emanated from outside, the village outside now bright orange in flames. Caim sprinted to the window to gaze out, looking in shock at the state of the town. An inferno now blazed everywhere, every house he could see was burning, people running through the streets and few lay on the ground, assumed to be dead. Screaming rang in his ears as he ran down the stairs of the hotel, emerging out into the death-covered street, looking about for Kina, concerned for her safety.

He rounded a corner, looking about himself and at the people running passed him searching for sanctuary, ignoring his presence. They did not notice the blade in his hand, not concerned as they ran from a creature none could describe.

Near the outer limits of the small village, he found her body, not her soul. She stood still, back towards him, looking out at the houses as they burned.

"_Beautiful," _he heard her say. "_Beautiful. Humans fleeing for their lives, its such a wonderful sight. Such a wonderful sound, their screams and cries."_

_Kina,_ he said to her through his mind.

She slightly turned to look at him through one eye, an eye bright red. "_Ahh, the human soldier protecting this girl. I thought you would soon come._"

_Who are you?_ he asked.

"_Is it hard to see? I am what created you and the world."_

She faced him, showing him her new form. Her body was pure white as if snow, shining and contrasting the dark flames behind her. Her eyes, red and blazing, looked into his soul, a menacing smile on her lips. Wings, bright and large, shot out of her back, stretching across the whole street, causing a dark shadow to envelop him.

But though her image had changed, he could see the soul of the girl behind the eyes, crying out for someone, for comfort and help.

_I'd hardly think-_

"_Think what, human? That one such as I, as proud and powerful as I am, would enter a pact with a lowly human?"_

_Then I am correct…to think you a God?_

Kina smiled. _"You are correct."_

_Heh, for all the childhood stories I've heard, I never would have thought Gods so desperate and fragile looking._

"_How arrogant you are, human. I did this not out of desperation, deprived soul. Simply out of boredom."_

Caim scowled. _So you would take the heart of girl to be your plaything?_

Again, the lips of Kina turned up in a smile. _"I would hardly think you, Caim, of all people, would find this surprising. You have dealt with this situation before, have you not? With that young human girl, Manah, was it?"_

_That was not a pact, merely another cowardice move by false Gods._

"_False?" _The smile faded. _"Then you shall witness the power of a false God!"_

With the word's end, a blade of light appeared in Kina's hand and her fingers wrapped about it. In an instant, she was upon him, her speed incredible. She thrust down, barely giving Caim enough time to parry, defending himself with his own weapon. With a flash of light, another attack came from below, another sword appearing in the girl's opposite grip and the soldier dodged back quickly, avoiding being skewered.

"_This girl is slow," _said Kina's voice. _"It would do me better to abandon this shell and body and fight with my own strength. How troublesome."_

_Leave the girl all together,_ he said forcefully.

She smiled. _"Then this wouldn't be fun at all, now would it?"_

As her voice faded, her wings moved slightly and she flew out of his sight, up the hill where the human Kina's house had once been, returning to her home. Caim, mind working through complex thoughts, could only follow at a quick sprint, trying his hardest not to lose her as her white body flew up the mountain of grass.

* * *

_**Blood…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Regret…**_

_**Betrayal…**_

He ran quickly up the mound, following the small glimpse of her wings. As she reached the top, he lost sight of her, causing him to run faster, attempting to catch up. He reached the summit, panting slightly, looking about for her but she was no where to be seen.

A sudden flash, a bright blast of light signaled where she had gone, standing by the ashes of her family home. He again ran in her direction as he watched her glide across the grass, her feet above the ground yet moving steadily at a slow pace as if walking.

_Stop! _he yelled and the being complied.

"_How annoying. Still you follow. You do not understand. This girl's body is no longer her own, she belongs to me."_

_Until I rid the world of you._ He raised his sword up, ready to charge.

"_You did not hear me. The only way you would be able to harm me, would be to kill this girl who you seem to have feelings for, am I right?"_

He frowned, unable to think up a response. Kina smiled.

"_You might have wondered what the woman's pact price was. Her ability to control her own body was sacrificed. An odd exchange but none the less, efficient."_

_You mentioned a he the last you possessed her. Who was it you spoke of? _he asked.

"_That "he" is now dead, killed by your hand. The red man who was once a close friend of yours, Inuart."_

Caim was taken aback by the name. _Inuart?_

"_Do not worry, I've never met him personally, nor has he ever seen me. Gods such as us spend much of our time listening and watching the troubles of the humans below, casting our influence where ever it is needed. We heard the man's calls and prayers for strength, strength to save his beloved and power to destroy you, kill you, Caim. Many years I've spent watching these spectacles and upon my own freewill, I've taken action, action to see this one pitiful man's dreams come true."_

_And what does Kina have to do with anything?_ he asked.

"_What better way to destroy both your mind and body then to kill you with one you care for?"_ She finished her sentence and teleported near him, driving her bright blade towards his body. He quickly moved out of the way, slashing towards her, cutting her slightly on the arm. Kina, bleeding, retreated a few feet, looking at her arm.

"_You dare attack me? While I control her? Do you not care for her safety?"_

_She is not herself and I will not allow you to disrespect her any longer._ Swinging with accuracy, he fought passed her defenses, slashing into her wing and other arm.

"_How pathetically slow this creature is,"_ whispered the God. _"I'll dispose of this body, then show you my true power."_

Kina screamed in her own voice and fear, feeling the pain as the God left her body, phasing out of her back, taking with it the wings and white awe around her. The God, now emerged, came forth, now holding the wings Kina once had embedded in her. Its body was white as well, bright in the dark, electric static sparked around it, eyes red and face much like a human.

Kina, eyes black and bland, fell to the ground and landed on her face, unmoving and broken. Caim, wanting to approach her to inspect her, held back his urge

"_There,"_ said the female God. _"Much better. Being cramped inside a human's body is so uncomfortable."_

_Leave now, worthless God, and you'll be spared._

She laughed a hearty laugh, a sound that rang in Caim's ears. _"You threaten me? I, who am several times your superior? Yet still, you wish to kill me? Even though her and I are still joined?"_

"Caim."

A weak voice, that of Kina's called his name that caught his attention. Within seconds, he was beside her, gently rolling her over onto her back, lifting her into his left arm, sword in his right. She was herself again, her body and mind her own.

"Caim," she said again, opening her green eyes a little. "Am I dead?"

He frowned with emotion, looking at her with slight sadness. _No…_ No, not yet, he thought to himself.

She lifted her head, looking at the marvelous being that had emerged from her. "Is that my…pact-beast?"

_Yes._

"It's a God?"

_Yes._

"And…are you going to kill it?"

He did not respond to her, looking up from her face to his opponent.

"Caim…Destroy it."

He glanced down at her in surprise. _Do you know what will happen to you if I do?_

She smiled slightly. "I'll die along with it. But its better than letting it rule my life and killing people with no purpose."

_There has to be way to sever the pact._ He knew there was, but the only way it could be done is if the pact-beast wished for it to be ended and he was sure the God was unwilling to comply with his request.

Kina lay in his arms, tears forming in her eyes. "It hurts."

… _I don't want you to die. Not after all this. Not another gone. I wont fail again._

She looked at him from behind moist eyes, unknowing of the pain he always held inside. He had lost many in his life, his parents, sister, dragon. His own sentimentality surprised him and he glared up at the God, anger boiling and rising.

He lay her on the ground softly. _Release her or die._

She grinned. _"Then die I shall."_

They charged each other, slashing whenever an opening appeared, attempting to end the other's life. Caim, though facing many different opponents, ranging from beats, monsters, humans to abominations, had never prepared himself to fend off a creator of the world. And strong as he was, he found it hard to defend himself let alone hit his target.

"_Your have grown quiet,"_ said the God. _"Your tongue is hidden behind clenched teeth after you have realized your mistake in challenging me. Do you not see? The Gods are forever and eternal. Humans are pathetic and weak, there is little you can do."_

As she spoke, Caim charged her, raising his blade to the side of himself, slashing out towards her, managing to strike her only barely. Blue blood flowed from its wound, blood that when it hit the ground, evaporated the soil, leaving nothing but a dark hole of nothingness.

"_Your quick when you're angered," _she said, looking at her bleeding arm.

Before she was able to speak again, he was upon her, cutting through the air towards her neck. The God lifted her arm, blocking the blow and returned it with a blast of light, causing Caim to fly backwards though he stayed on his feet.

The fight waged for minutes, neither giving ground, neither able to seriously damage the other. Caim, human he was, was a victim to fatigue and the loss of strength while the God smiled down at him, wings encasing its body. All the while, Caim fought with himself in his mind, not knowing what to do, whether to kill it or not, unsure and unwilling to do so if it meant the death of Kina's life.

"_Admit defeat, human. You are no match-"_

She stopped mid speech, voice cut short. Her body, bright and majestic, now turned black and dark, her face skewered in an emotion of pain and betrayal. Her wings began to crumble and disintegrate, her body collapsing on itself. She let out a shriek in a high voice, her being turning to ash. A gust of wind rushed by as if sent from above and her body blew away into it, the dust that was a God sent into the air.

Caim blinked for a second and only then did he know what had happened. Desperately, he turned to face Kina as she sat on her knees, dagger embedded into her chest, hand still holding the hilt. He threw down his own blade and sprinted towards her, picking her up from the ground, holding her in his arms.

_You idiot,_ he said to her in his mind. He reached to take the blade from her body but she moved her hand, placing it on his, stopping him.

"I'd hate to see you die after all you've done for me," she choked out. "I suppose the Gods didn't think I was strong enough stop them. Guess I proved her wrong, huh?"

_Shut up, you idiot. _Caim frantically looked for something to stop her from becoming what her pact-partner had turned into. Frantically, he ripped part of his shirt from his arm and attempted to stop the continuous bleeding from her open wound.

"Caim," she whispered, her voice becoming soft and low.

_I told you not to speak._

"It cant be helped. I…have one favor and that is for you to keep that pendant, the one I gave you…that was my mothers. If we would have met before all of this…I'm sorry, Caim…I loved you."

And with that, she too turned to nothing but dust, her body, soul, mind lost into the sands of time. He sat there for a long time, holding the nothingness in his arms, unmoving. Numbness enveloped his body and he felt the same emptiness as he did when Angelus has faded from him, leaving him with these words:

_**Blood…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Regret…**_

_**Betrayal…**_

All these thoughts, emotions, feelings rushed to him as he stood, his body burning in a bright red flame. He glanced over at Nowe and Manah as they watched in wonder and confusion, unsure how to react or if anything could even be done. He smiled, knowing the same feeling they now felt.

The Red Dragon Angelus behind him was dead, his partner and the one he had fought to see for many years. But she was not the only one he wanted to see again. There was one more.

He looked down at the pendant on his breast that held together his shirt. It was a thin flower with a diamond in the middle. He had kept his promise and wore it everyday, her memory inside of it.

And as he stood thinking of Kina, how he regretted how he was never able to return her feelings or let his own be known, he wasted away. Turning into cinder, he too left the world to join with those who cared for him.

**Raise your hand if you cried when he died! ;(**


End file.
